The Yaoi Story
by darkfearie
Summary: *YAOI* Trunks/Goten. Later Goku/Vegeta too. Goten likes Trunks. He gets more then he expected from Trunks (Well, because he didn't expect anything from him). You'll find out about Vegeta by reading it. (MINI-LEMON IN CHAP. 5 WHICH SHOULD BE UP)
1. Chap Ichi

Hi, this is my first Yaoi and first Dragonball Z fanfic. It's not my first fanfic though. Anyways I don't own Dragon Ball Z so yeah. Just to tell people this is a YAOI and there is MALE/MALE pairing! So go away if you don't like stories like this! Umm story is set like in winter (winter break so I don't have to worry about the whole school thing) and Trunks is about 17 and Goten is about 16.   
  
  
  
*Goten thinking*  
  
Why am I just lying here, looking up at the ceiling? I want to know why I am feeling like this. I mean I can't feel like this. It's wrong! I really need to stop. But I…don't want to. I love his light purple hair, and the way he looks at me sometime, oh kami! I want him. But… I AM NOT GAY! Well, I don't think I am.   
  
I don't remember when this all started. Oh, yeah I remember, last year, when I got really sick. I was in the hospital. Trunks stayed by my side the whole time. We got so close, as friends. When I was better, we hung out even more then usual, if that was even possible. We did every thing together. He always slept over at my house and I slept at his, equally. We got along great; we were the best of friends and we still are. Then, I started to get this feeling around him. Lately I get the point were if we aren't together I miss him, but that's pretty normal. But when Trunks hangs out with other people, especially girls, I get really, really jealous, is that normal? And I don't feel like they are trying to take away my best friend, more like they are trying to take away my man. Oh Kami, then these dreams. Every time I close my eyes I see Trunks. I almost hate these dreams. I mean he would never think of me this way and even if he did, what if something when wrong with the relationship and he hated me. I can't put our friendship on the line. It's worth way to much. Anyways, what if my parents found out! I would feel so weird around them. Even worse, what if Vegeta found out. He would kill Trunks, then me, and then my mom for giving birth to me, and then my dad for…breathe Goten, breathe. I am thinking way too hard. I feel so stupid sometime. Me and my stupid feelings. Oh shit, I was supposed to meet Trunks at the park 20 minutes ago!   
  
*End of Goten thinking (not literally)*  
  
Goten shot up out of bed. He putted a hoodie over his head and checked himself in the mirror. He ran out of the house and flew off towards the park. When he got there he saw him swinging himself on the tire swing, he looked sort of pissed off. Goten dodged a few kids and heading toward him. He found himself getting more nervous with each step.   
  
"Kami, Goten. Your really late, I started to think you stood me up."   
  
"I am really, really sorry Trunks!"  
  
"It's ok what were you doing anyways?"  
  
"Just lost tract of time, I was off in my own little world"  
  
"Oh well hey lets head to my house the little kids here are pretty annoying."  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
They walked a little ways and then flew off. Goten fell into a daydream and started lagged behind.   
  
"Flying a little slow today? Are you tired or something?"  
  
Goten snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," Trunks with a sigh.  
  
*Trunks thinking*  
What is wrong with him? He has been acting a little strange lately. He has been distant from me and is always daydreaming. Maybe he has someone on his mind. I wonder who. Who ever they are Goten must really like them. He keeps forgetting to meet me at places and is always late. They better not take my best friend way from me.   
*End*  
  
*Goten thinking*  
I really need to stop acting like this; falling into daydreams and such. He might suspect something. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. What am I talking about that would be really bad. I can't tell him what I feel. But I feel like I need to tell someone. I always tell Trunks when something is now my mind. And he will ask me what's going on at some point.  
*End*  
  
"Hey Goten, where are you going?!"  
  
Goten again snapped out of his thought. He stopped in mid flight and looked for Trunks. He was stopped behind him, about a few feet away.  
  
"My house is right there. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about."  
  
"No nothing, I am fine."   
  
Trunks flew down to the ground, shortly followed by Goten. They walked in silence to Trunks' room. Trunks flopped down on the bed and Goten sat in the chair next to the bed. Trunks finally broke the silence.  
  
"Goten, I know these is something on your mind. Tell me."  
  
"No there isn't" Goten said looking away.  
  
Trunks sat up and pulled the chair with Goten in it so that he was looking straight at him.  
  
"Yeah now try to lie. I know you are I see it in your eyes."  
  
*Goten thinking*  
I am lying. He knows I can't lie to his face. What should I tell him?! Please Kami, help! What should I do!?  
*end*  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Kami, fine! There is…some…one…on my mind"  
  
"I knew it, why couldn't you tell me that"  
  
"I don't know"   
  
"Will you tell me who?"  
  
"I…I…can't"  
  
"Why not? You know you can tell me everything"  
  
Trying to get the subject to change, Goten got up and sat next to him on the bed. He looked over at the dresser and saw a book. He grabbed it and started to flip through the pages. He was suddenly attacked by Trunks.  
  
"Hey that's my journal! Give it back!"  
  
Goten put it in his other hand and back to the other. Not letting Trunks get it. Trunks then pinned him to the bed and Goten stopped fighting back. They looked at each other for a while. Trunks lean in a little then pulled quickly away with his journal in his hand and sat in the sat the chair Goten was sitting in earlier.  
  
*Goten thinking*  
What was that? Did he lean in? Did I really see that!? No…it couldn't have been. I…OH MY KAMI…I don't…know what…to think!  
*end*  
  
*Trunks thinking*  
What was I doing?! Was I trying to kiss him!? What…the…um…uh…  
*end*  
  
Goten broke the silence with a fake cover up cough.  
  
"Hey Trunks, so what's in there that I can't read?"   
  
He looked over at Goten  
  
"I don't think anything, really. But back to what I was saying" Trunks say trying to get what just happened out of his head.   
"Who do you like? You can tell me!"  
  
"No I can't"  
  
"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. What is it like a dorky girl at school or…like…I don't know…an older woman?"  
  
"No" Goten said laughing  
  
"Kami! It's not like you like a guy or something."  
  
Goten got really quite and lost the smile he had on his face.  
  
"O…k…Maybe it is a guy. If that's true I wouldn't…mind. Who is it?"  
  
Gotens cheeks go red hot.   
  
"I got to go now" Goten said bolting for the door.  
  
Trunks blocked the door.   
  
"You can tell me. KAMI DAMN IT TELL ME!"  
  
Tears came to Goten's eyes. He looked at Trunks.   
  
"YOU!!!!" He screamed in reply. 


	2. Chap Nee

Hi again. Welcome to chapter two. I might be a little slow on the next chap. It has already been written but I need to change it a bit. Well enjoy and sorry if there are any errors.   
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Trunks' mouth dropped open. Goten started crying harder. He pushed Trunks out of the way and run out the door and then back out side.   
  
*Goten thinking*  
What's going to happen now? I am so scared. I feel so stupid. What should I do? I don't want to hear what he has to say. I mean since he isn't going to say what I want him to say. I don't know what I want him to say. Oh Kami, I am so confused. I should not have told him. I just want to…die!   
*end*  
  
He flew not stop back to his house and ran in his room passing his mother and father. He locked is door, laid down, and sobbed into the pillow. He was so scared. He did not know what to do or think. He didn't know and sort of didn't want to know what Trunks was thinking. His parents started banging on his door.   
  
"Goten, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Open the door."  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
They kept trying to get him to open the door but he ignored them and they finally stopped. He cried himself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Trunks rested on his bed trying to comprehend what just happened. He was confused and didn't know what think. It didn't really bother him and he felt flattered and sort of happy.   
He though about what this meant and what new things could happen.   
  
*Trunks thinking*  
Wow, he likes me…more than a friend. What going to happen. What should I do? I barely know how to react. What should I say to him then next time I see him. I wonder what he's doing now. Do I like him, that way…anymore? I mean I…liked him…awhile ago. He then when out with Marron. I hinted to him that I liked him and he never took it. He eventually broke up with her, but I made myself forget these feeling ever existed and never tried again. I just…I don't know   
*END*   
  
Well, he knew he had to talk to Goten. He also knew had to be soon. It was better now then never. He hopped in the shower and put on some clean clothes. He walked out of his room. Bulma stood in front of him.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Um…to spend the night at Goten's house."  
  
"You don't even ask me anymore, you just presume that I will allow you to go off…you're barely are home anymore."  
  
"I am sorry mom. Can I please go spend the night at Goten's house?"  
  
"Well I am sorry but I think it's a little late to be heading over there"  
  
"But mom"  
  
"You can go over there tomorrow. By the way what was going on earlier with you two? I heard you guys scream at each other"  
  
"Nothing, mom"  
  
Trunks mopped back into his room. It was pretty late. Too late to call him, even. He stayed up for most of the night, laying in bed, just thinking. Trunks realize that Goten liking him meant that when he was off daydreaming or "off in his own little world" that was he was mostly thinking about him. The though made him smile. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next day, Goten tried avoided his parents and kept to his room. He was waiting to hear from Trunks. He still wasn't sure if he really wanted to.   
  
Trunks was sitting next to the phone. He picked it up then put it down again. He has been doing that for a while. He wanted to call Trunks and see what he was doing. He was so nervous. His hands were all sweaty and his heart was racing. He picked up the phone again. This time he finally dialed a few numbers. He stopped on the last number and hung the phone up again. He sighed. Finally he picked up the phone and dial Goten's full number. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. Right when he was about to hang the phone up, Goten answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um…Goten?"  
  
"Yeah…hey Trunks"  
  
"Umm…Do you mind….if I come…over?  
  
"Sure"   
  
"K see you in a bit"  
  
"K bye"  
  
"Bye"   
  
Trunks and Goten hung up their phones. Trunks got up and headed for Goten's house. He wanted to go back home. He didn't know how to tell Goten what he felt well because he doesn't know how he feels. He was confused about the fact if he even liked Goten that way. He loved Goten as a friend, but this is what he wanted to happen a while ago. He had feelings for him. He didn't know how strong they were now. And if they happen to date, what about their friendship. He would die if they lost their friendship. Well he decided that the best thing to do was talk to Goten.   
  
Trunks got to Goten's house. They sat in Gotens room. Neither of them said a word. They glance over at each other a few times but that it. Trunks finally spoke up  
  
"Well Goten I think we should talk"  
  
"I agree Trunks but what do you want to talk about?"  
  
*Goten thinking*  
Kami, I have so many things I want to ask him. I hope he says something soon. This silence is getting annoying. I am so nervous!  
*end*  
  
"Um…I don't know how to start, Goten. Umm…ask me a question."  
  
"There's so many of them…Well…um…Do you…like me…that way?"  
  
"Well see, I did"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Right before you went out with Marron, I did. I though I was giving strong enough hints and I though you were ignoring them on purpose."   
  
"I had no idea I swear. So you DID like me? Does that means…don't anymore? I mean I wasn't expecting you too really, so if you don…"  
  
"Goten, I think…I…still do."  
  
Goten sat there looking at Trunks in utter shock.   
  
"Goten, are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine; I think…um…well…one more question"  
  
"Yeah what is it"  
  
"Will…you…be my…my…my boyfriend, Trunks"  
  
( heehee another cliffhanger! More coming!) 


	3. Chap San

Trunks smiled then sighed.  
  
"Would it be ok if I told you later? I just want some time to think."   
  
Goten looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Sure Trunks."  
  
"Well Goten I have to get going. I'll be back in a few hours, ok?"  
  
"Ok bye Trunks" Goten said forcing a smile.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Goten watch Trunks walk out of the room. He didn't want him to leave. He wanted to know the answer horribly. He thought if that he said no at least he could try to get something to take his mind off of Trunks and if he said yes, he would be so happy. He just wants to be in his arms and twirl his finger through his soft purple hair.   
  
Trunks was back at home, in the comfort of his room..  
  
*Trunks thinking*  
Well I mean I am attracted to him. He has one nice body for sure. Nobody understands me like he does. I also feel really comfort about around him. A little nervous lately but that's beside the point.  
*end*  
  
Bulma opened Trunks door.  
  
"May I come it, Trunks"  
  
"Sure mom"  
  
"What's up you have been acting a little strange these last few days.  
  
"Well…um"  
  
"You can tell me Trunks"  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"Well Goten likes me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"More than a friend"  
  
"Oh…well that's a surprise. Do you like him back?"  
  
"Well I pretty sure I do"  
  
"Oh well whats the problem then"  
  
"I am just a little nervous"  
  
"Umm…So you're gay"  
  
"No! I mean I don't feel like this towards any other guy. Just because I happen to like a guy, doesn't mean I am gay, does it"  
  
"Well I don't know. I do think what you chose to do in this situation, it will be the right choice" *oh Kami, I hope this is just a phase!*   
  
"Well thanks mom"  
  
"No problem"  
  
She left the room.   
  
With that Trunks finally decided on his answer. He sighed in relief. He only now had to tell Goten. He thought that he would feel more comfortable if Goten came to his house.   
He pick of the phone and dial Gotens number.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chichi, is Goten around"  
  
"He has been locked in his room, do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"No not sure, I'll talk to him about it"  
  
"Ok thanks. Hold on a minute"  
  
'Ok"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Goten"  
  
"Oh hey Trunks"  
  
"Do you think you could come over?"  
  
"Um…sure"  
  
"K cool, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Goten got up and on some warmer clothes because it was quite cold out. He was anxious to know the answer. When he got there Trunks answered the door, told him to come in and led him to his room. Goten sat on his bed and Trunks sat next to him.   
  
"Goten, I have the answer"  
  
"What is it" Goten said expecting the worse  
  
"I'll show you"  
  
Trunks slowly leaned in and their lips met. They stop and slowly looked at each other. A smile was on each of their faces. They kissed again this time rougher, deeper and with more passion. They looked at each other again. Trunks grabbed Goten's hand.  
  
"Yes Goten I will be your boyfriend…well, under two conditions"  
  
"What's the conditions?"  
  
"No matter what happens between us this way with affect us as friends. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed. What the other one?"   
  
"I am not the female of this relationship!"  
  
"Fine with me" Goten laughed  
  
"Well I am starving!"  
  
"I am always starving"  
  
"Let's go get some food. It can be our first date"  
  
Goten giggled and followed Trunks out of his room. They headed to a small restaurant. As they walked their hand became intertwined. As people passed them they gawked, pointed, and laughed. What a friendly society they thought to their self's. They didn't care though, they were happy.   
  
They reached the restaurant and ordered almost everything on the menu. They ate the food down as fast as the got it. The waiter came and the bill in the middle of them.  
  
"Your going to take care of that, aren't you? Well since you are the dominant one here" Goten said swallowing the last bit of food.   
  
Trunks gave Goten an evil look and grabbed the bill  
  
They went back to Trunks' house.   
They hung out in his room, both too shy to really do or say much.   
  
"It's freezing cold in here" Goten said as he started to shiver.  
  
"Come here" Trunks beckoned him to get on the bed.   
  
Goten obeyed and sat on the bed. Trunks pulled him closer and put his arms around him.   
  
"Any better?"  
  
Goten blushed and nodded.  
  
*Goten thinking*  
  
I can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream. Actually I think I really did dream of this. I am so happy. Trunks is holding my in his arms, I couldn't ask for more.   
  
*end*  
  
They sat there, just being happy to be together. Goten looked up at Trunks. Trunks kissed him…   
[Well that's it for this chapter. Not really a cliffhanger this time. Next chapter will be around soon. It Might take a little while but not too long. Well I hope you enjoy the story so far! THANX FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE. If you haven't reviewed, thanx for taking the time to read my story and if you review I will a little happy beaver (inside thing, lol. )] 


	4. Chap Yon

Well hello again. Well I am tired of putting *Person thinking* *end* thing so I am going to just put like *GT* meaning *Goten thinking* and *TT* meaning *Trunks thinking*. I will still write out the names of people other than Goten and Trunks if they are "Thinking".   
______________________________________________________________  
"Two months today. I can hardly believe it" Goten said as he looked at the calendar on his wall. "I mean it felt like only a few weeks."   
  
It's been two wonderful months since they started dating. He flopped back on his bed and fell into a sweet day dream. Everyday they either went and saw each other or talked on the phone at least once. Most of the time they didn't have much to talk about. They still would stay on the phone listening to each others breathing. Sometimes one of them would fall asleep with the phone still in hand. They loved spending time together and did every chance they got.  
  
*GT*  
I am so happy. I have never been so happy before. I am so in love with Trunks. I haven't told him that yet. The time will come. I can't wait to see him today! Today is our 2 month anniversary. I can't believe! I have to get him something!  
*end*  
  
He got up out of bed and look at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair. He had to get something for Trunks. He was still clueless to what. He was stopped on the way out by Chichi.   
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"I want to talk to you before you head off."  
  
Goten turned around with a sigh and sat with he mother at the kitchen table.   
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well do you promise to be honest?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Bulma told me something"  
  
Goten knew right away what she was going to say. As far as him and Trunks knew Bulma was the only person to know anything about them dating. He knew Bulma would tell Chichi sooner or later.  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Well I don't know how to put it. Um…She said you and Trunks were…dating. Is this true?"  
  
"Well yeah. Is it a problem?"  
  
"No I suppose not. I was just wondering if it was true."  
  
"Yeah its true. Well mom if that's all, can I leave now?"  
  
"One more thing"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure you are doing the right thing. You guys are such good friends. I would die to see you guys lose your friendship."  
  
"Thanks, but I know what I am doing"  
  
He walked out the door.   
  
*GT*  
She didn't seem too happy. She seemed disappointed even. Man why can't people just respect my choices. They are my choices and nobody is going to change them.   
*end*  
  
Goten tried to stop thinking about it and focus on what to get Trunks. He finally found a store with he liked and bought a few things, including a dozen roses. He couldn't go and give them to Trunks personally for fear of Vegeta so he got them send. He then headed back home. On his way to his room Goku asked if he can come in to have a guy to guy talk.   
  
*GT*  
Great, mom told him I bet. He is going to try and change my mind or something*  
*End*  
  
"Hey Goten, we haven't talk to much about relationships. I heard that you are in one…with Trunks.  
  
"Mom told you right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well dad, I know what I am doing and I know what's best for me so you don't have to try and tell me"  
  
"Hey that's not what I was going to say"  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No, I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you, and I am proud that you are doing what you want. I just want you to be happy, Goten. I don't care who you are attracted to, that's your choice."  
  
Goten felt like he could cry. He didn't say anything; he just gave his father a hug. Goku winked at his son and left the room.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Trunks was just off in space when he heard the door bell rang. He jumped up thinking it might be Goten. Rather then seeing Goten, he saw a small man with a bouquet of roses and a gift bag.   
  
"Delivery for Trunks"  
  
"That's me thank you"   
  
He rushed into his room with the objects the little man had. There was a little tag tied to one of the roses.  
  
To: Trunks  
From: ?  
  
Happy Two Month Anniversary!   
  
He smiled and put the roses on his bed. He was sure they were from Goten. He picked up the bag. It was sliver and with small red hearts. He lifted the red tissue paper and picked up the object that was neatly folded on the bottom. Sliver, silk boxers with little holographic dragon balls on it.   
  
"Awe Oh my Kami! They are so cute!"  
  
He grabbed his phone and dialed Goten's number. Goten answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby, thank you so much!  
  
'What are you talking about" Goten replied playing dumb.  
  
"I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."  
  
"It's ok you didn't need to"  
  
"Come over, please?"  
  
"Only if I get to see you in the boxers I got you"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"I'll be over in a few"  
  
"Yay! Bye baby"  
  
"Buhbye"   
  
*GT*  
This couldn't get any better!  
*end*  
  
Goten flew over to Trunks' house as fast as possible. He knocked on Trunks window, he didn't feel like letting Bulma or Vegeta know he was there. Trunks seem very happy to see him. Goten sat on Trunks' bed.  
  
"Well, Trunks let me see." Goten said with a slightly naughty look on his face.  
  
Trunks blushed and slowly unbuttoned his pants and letting them fall to the ground. A wide smile swept across Goten's face.   
  
"They look really good on you Trunks"  
  
"I really like them, thank…"  
  
His words were cut off as Goten got closer to him and their lips met. Gotens hands cradled his face and Trunks' hands fell around Goten waist. The kissed each other deeper, taking in each others flavor. Goten fell back on the bed and Trunks followed climbing over him and pinning Gotens hand with each of his. Trunks kissed and sucked his neck. Soft moans excaped from Goten as it sent chill through his body. He started nibbling his neck and kissing it in apology. He nibbled a little harder each time, testing his limits. Then they both froze as they heard foot step headed toward Trunks' door. The stopped and faded off. Trunks lay next to Goten.   
  
"That was pretty close, let's not get into anything"  
  
"I agree"   
  
They decide that it was safe to cuddle. Goten laid in Trunks' arms.   
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes, Goten?"  
  
"I…love you"  
  
"I love you too, Goten"  
  
"I love you more" Goten said in a more playful voice.  
  
"My ass you do!"  
  
"No I haven't done your ass yet"  
  
"That's not want a meant"  
  
"I know, but I do love you more"  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"Well I don'…"  
  
Trunks silenced him with his lips.   
  
Just then the door flung open.  
  
"Trunks your mothe…WHAT THE FUCK!!"   
  
(Nice cliffhanger? I feel so mean with all these cliffhangers. Oh well I think you can deal. Next chap in progress! P.S. Thanks for all the great reviews! ) 


	5. Chapter Go

Wow, look I updated! Sorry it took so long. Writers block I guess. This chapter is very short but I will make it up. I'll write an extra long chapter and a very lemony lemon. This chapter has a small lemon in it so watch out. New pairing (sort of) in this chapter.  
And yeah yeah yeah I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters of Dragon Ball Z. I just wish I do. *WISHES*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Vegeta froze. His mouth hung open. Trunks and Goten sprung up from the bed.   
  
"Dad, I…well see…Goten and I…um…we…"  
  
Vegeta tried to keep his cool but blew up anyways.  
  
"GOTEN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"   
  
With out a word, Goten looked around for an exit. He turned around and climbed out of the window, pausing and eyeing Trunks for a moment.  
  
"Dad!! What's your damn problem?"  
"Trunks, what the fuck were you thinking? I can't believe my own son would be like this!"  
"What's so wrong with it?!!?"  
"IT'S REPULISVE! YOU'RE A FUCKING DECRASE TO THE SAYIN RACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"What's so damn funny?!"  
  
"Dad, yeah it's so gross right? Then why is it that I heard you the other night…moaning Goku's name?"  
  
Vegeta's eye flung wide open. What Trunks was said was no lie.   
  
*Vegeta*  
I moaned out loud?! Vegeta, how stupid can you fucking be!?! What the hell should I tell Trunks!  
*end*  
  
Vegeta cheeks turned red. He left Trunks' room, slamming the door. Trunks smiled and called Goten who was still waiting outside the window to come back in. Vegeta when in his room. He heard the shower, knowing it was Bulma. A small amount of guilt came to him. He knew it wasn't right to have dreams about other people when your married. Not only that but dreams of Goku! Vegeta then when into a flashback of his dream…  
  
They stood in a vast open room. The room lit by only candles. They stood facing each other, inches from a bed of red silk.  
  
"Goku, I don't know…how to…tell you this but…"  
"Shhh, Vegeta, I know. I feel the same way."  
  
They were caught in each others eyes, before they kissed. Goku slowly parted Vegeta's lips with his tongue. Goku's big, strong hands on Vegeta's perfect ass. Goku then roughly pushed Vegeta on the bed. Goku ripped of his shirt then ripped off Vegeta's. Goku's hand ran over Vegeta's muscular shoulder. He used his nails as he brought his hands down his chest. The stopped at his nipples, he played with them, one in each hand. Goku then brought his mouth to one of Vegeta's nipples, sucking and nibbling then moving to the other.  
"ohhhh…yes…Goku…bite harder…yess"  
  
Goku stopped and looked as Vegeta. Goku eyed the room which changed as he did. The room was now filled with thunder and lighting. The walls were covered with chains and wrist cuffs. Vegeta found himself with a whip in his hand and Goku chained to the wall, both were naked. His smirk grew as he walked to Goku. He snapped the whip and the sound echoed as it hit Goku. "Uhhh…yess…C'mon Vegeta…Do it again…yesss…Vegeta…Vegeta!….Vegeta!!"  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his dream flash back as he realized Bulma standing in front of him, calling his name.   
  
"Vegeta!!"  
"What Onna!?"  
"Why were you yelling at Trunks earlier?"  
"Nothing, leave me be!"  
Meanwhile…  
"Trunks, is it true Vegeta was…uh…moaning my dad's name?"  
"Yeah, and I've heard it more than once!"  
"Do you think I should tell my dad, hah maybe they can get together!"  
"Goten…They are both married to our moms and what if they got married, it would be like incest for us."  
"What's your point?"  
"Your kidding, right?"   
  
(damn that's really short. Sorries. I'll try to get the next chapter up fast.) 


End file.
